Prarie Wind
by Lt. Rip Van Winkle
Summary: Here's Chapter 6! Running out of things to say so... It's a RxA story with a crazy plot twist. Now there's HWxAA too, but not the way you're thinkin! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, or anything to do with it, but this plot is mine, MINE,

**MINE!**

A/N: Okay, so I wanted to do a fic that is totally crazy and out of this world, and since I used to love writing stories like this, I decided to give this a shot. There are a few things you should know before reading this fic:

1) Its set in the 1800s

2) Rip is the narrator, but that name doesn't come in until Alucard does

Any other confusion, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. ENJOY!

The Prairie Wind

Chapter 1

A New Life

Rattle rattle, clatter clatter, BANG! I am jerked awake by the last note of the continuous melody of the train. Someone's case has fallen out of the luggage rack over my head, and now a young man rushes forward to pick it up. I idly gaze back out the window.

_Everything here is so flat_, I think to myself. It's the complete opposite of the home I left behind in Germany. I almost wish I was back there, but no. I need a fresh start, a new outlook on life.

I'm beginning to get warm under all my layers. I look down at my gown. It's hardly suited for train-travel, but it's the simplest one I have. The petticoats and hoop-skirt make it a down-right pest. Oh well, when I get off the train I'll buy myself a more suitable dress.

Who would have thought that a rich German businessman's daughter would be on a west-bound train in the so-called "New World." I can scarcely believe it myself. A year ago I never would have even thought I would work up the nerve to leave Europe, but Hans's death changed all that.

I feel a lump grow in my throat at the thought of Hans Gunsche. How happy I'd been when he'd asked me to wed him, how happy I'd been to take his name. Frau Ria Gunsche. But that's all changed now. After his death I've taken back my maiden name and left Germany. Now I'm back to plain old Fraulein Ria van Winkle.

I shake my head to rid myself of those memories. How can I move on into the future when I'm still clinging to the past?

I look out the window again. There is still the lifeless ocean of trees. I'm sure the train line must stop soon; I've been traveling for hours.

Sure enough, I can now see a small town protruding out of the trees. I pick up my case and make ready to leave. This small town is as far as the railway goes, so I guess this is where I'm staying.

Yes, this small, distasteful town is where I'll have to stay. Only the wagon trains take one further west, but it's unheard of for a woman to go alone. That has always bothered me. Why should a woman have to stand obediently behind a man? It's not fair.

The train pulls to a stop at the station, and I get in file to head out. From the moment I step onto the platform I feel as though I've entered a whole new world.

In the town, there is one long, dusty main street lined with rough wood buildings with false fronts and wooden sidewalks. I'm thankful I took the time to learn english back in Germany or I'd be at a loss now.

I head down the street looking for the boarding house where I've been promised work. I must look a sight walking down the wooden sidewalks in my ornate gown and bonnet.

There it is; the boardinghouse! I walk inside the plain two-story building to find an even plainer room. There are two doors. One behind the small desk in the corner, and the other is leading on. I stand there for a moment, looking around.

Suddenly, the side door behind the desk bursts open to reveal a short, harassed looking woman. She catches sight of me and her jaw drops. "You… you'll be wanting a room then?" she asks uncertainly, eyes still lingering on my expensive clothing.

"Nein, actually I vos promised work here vhen I enquired in Toronto," I say. Her jaw drops, if possible, further open. "My name ist Ria van Winkle." I hope his may prompt her out of her stupor

"Ah, yes," she says, regaining her composure, "my husband told me you'd be comin', but I have ta tell ya, I wasn't expectin' no one like you." She is still looking at my dress.

"How much does one a them things cost?" She points to my dress.

"I… don't know."

"Where'd ya get it?"

"Mein father bought it for me." She is still looking me over, and it's starting to make me uncomfortable. I try to look back into her round, flustered face, but it's no use. She looks so funny looking me over that I fear if I meet her eye I might start to giggle, which would be very rude.

"Martha, MARTHA!" comes a shout from the side room, and moments later a man with a medium build emerges. I recognize him from the Inn in Toronto. He is the man who offered me the job. What was his name; it had been almost Irish sounding. Ummm, oh yes, Mr. Ciaren Kutcher.

He catches sight of me and laughs out loud. "Didn't I tell ya Martha? Isn't she jest a doll?"

"I didn think ya meant it literal like Ciaren. I thought ya meant in temperament and whatnot." the woman named Martha replied. I stand awkwardly, not knowing what to do or say.

"Welcome ta the town, Miss Winkle." Mr. Kutcher says to me, still recovering from his laughter. I don't bother to correct his mispronunciation of my name. However, if my father ever heard anyone call me "Miss Winkle," he wouldn't rest until they had realized their mistake.

"So, how do ya like it so far?" he asks intently. I look him and his wife over. They both looked tired, and are wearing dull, well-worn clothing. I hide a sigh and plaster a smile to my face.

"I really can't say, sir. I have just arrived und cam right here." I reply politely. He responds with another hearty laugh.

"Don' ya jest love her accent, Martha?" He is rudely straightforward, and I am tempted to retaliate. _Calm down, just calm down, Ria _I tell myself, _he'll stop soon_.

After he finishes laughing he turns to who I know guess is wife. "Martha, there's some cookin' ta be done efter ya finish with this here fine young lady."

"Right then." she replies. He winks at me and walks outside. I'm horrified. Why would he wink at me? Are all people out here as repulsive as him? It takes me a moment to realize Mrs. Kutcher is still talking to me.

"An' so I says to him, I says, a course we can use the help. I'm plum tuckered out by the end a' the day, an' help is always appreciated." I'm assuming she's referring to her husband telling her about my working here.

"An' so deary, yer jobs'll be perty easy, but a painted up city girl like yerself might need a little more of a hand." I'm actually biting my tongue now to refrain from saying anything I might regret later, and still she talks.

"They'll jest include stuff like cookin', cleanin', and things o' that sort. But first I'd think yeh'd want ta buy yerself some proper clothes." I realize that she expects a response to this, so I let my tongue out from in between my teeth.

"Ja, I meant to. I don't really vant to keep vearing these annoying dresses anyvay." I reply. The look on her face changes. It seems she's satisfied with my obvious disdain for my ornate clothing.

"If ya'll please follow me, I'll show ya where ya'll be sleepin'." I follow her through the door in front of us, and down a long hallway. She's still talking, but I scarcely listen. I'm intrigued by the lack of grandeur, yet the hominess of this place. It's the opposite of the grand hall that I grew up in. We reach a staircase at the end of the hallway, and climb it. At the top landing, facing the East, there is a window seat. _It looks like a lovely place to read, _I think to myself, but hardly have time to inspect it. I have to walk very quickly to keep up with the bustle of Mrs. Kutcher.

We stop at the end of the hallway on the second floor. She opens a door to the right and walks into the room. I follow her into the plainest bedroom I've ever been in. There is a small window looking out on the opposite side of the room, and a small iron bed against the wall to my right. There is a small wooden dresser and chipped mirror to the left, along with a basin and jug of water. The smallest wardrobe I've ever seen is sitting next to the window of this small, plain room that is to be mine.

"So, what do yeh think?" asks Mrs. Kutcher. I don't know what to say. I suppose it's nice, in its own way. But it's so different from my norm.

"It's… nice," is all I can say. Luckily, she seems satisfied. She smiles.

"All right then, yeh can stay here, and I'll finish fillin' yeh in on the job over supper. It'll be downstairs in the kitchen. I'll come get ya when it's time." With that, she turned and left me in my small room to unpack.

I pull off my bonnet, and let my long, dark hair fall over my back. I stare at my reflection in the mirror. My dark blue eyes stare blankly back at me, and the creamy, satin gown I'm wearing makes my normally pale complexion seem oddly flushed. My annoying cow-licks are lying flat against my forehead from the pressure of my bonnet.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a knock at my door. I walk over and cautiously open it. Mrs. Kutcher is standing there, holding a sack.

"I thought that since yeh don' have a proper dress, thet I'd lend ya a few. They were my daughter's, who's run off west. Anyhow, they should fit yeh jest fine." She gives me the sack. "I'll be back in 'bout half an hour so be sure teh git cleaned up."

"Danke," I say. I really am thankful, as she walks away. I was NOT looking forward to going to dinner in this gown.

I shut the door and open the bag. There are 4 dresses, and some under things in the bag. I chose a plain, rose-colored dress, and lay it on the bed.

I slip out of my many layers and pull on the dress. It fits me almost perfectly, except that it's slightly tight in the waist, so I pull my corset a little tighter to prevent the dress from stretching.

I look at myself again in the mirror. I gasp at the difference. I no longer look like a city girl, but a farmer's wife. Well, a very dirty farmer's wife. I walk over to the water basin and jug.

There is a cloth hung over the side and I put it into the water. There is also a bowl with a brown soap bar sitting in it. I take it and rub it all over my hands and face, trying to rid myself of the train dust. After rinsing the soap off and drying myself with a thin towel, which was sitting by the basin, I look back into the mirror. Finally satisfied that I've gotten off all the dust and grime, I focus on trying to twist my hair up into a knot.

_Boys have no idea how lucky they are, not having to worry about clothes or fashion_, I think bitterly to myself. I finally succeed in pinning my unruly, yet annoyingly straight, hair back, just as there is a knock on the door.

_That must be Mrs. Kutcher,_ I think as I move towards the door. I take a deep breath, and pull open the door.

-------------------

A/N: Hope you liked the first chapter. Please R&R. And if you're going to write flames, please make them constructive so I can improve my story. Not just mindless whining. Thanx! Please read more (when I get around to posting it).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Standard I don't own Hellsing, yadda yadda yadda, bladda bladda bladda.

A/N: Go ahead and flame. I don't care anymore, I just want reviews. And if you did review my last chapter, GOOD ON YA! I'm finally posting the second and third chapters. The reason it took so long was because I had exams. SORRY! Once again, if there's anything confusing, tell me and I'll fix it or explain it or whatever! ENJOY!

Chapter 2

A New Face

I've bee working here for a few months now, watching summer melting into fall, and now fall into winter. We had our first snow last weekend. My soul rejoiced; it's been so long since I've seen snow.

My new chores aren't as hard as they once seemed. I've gotten quite a handle on them now. Sewing is my favourite, since I could do it before, and cooking is my least. It's no problem to do it, but I just have no patience for anything like that. I've already almost worn a hole in the floor from all the pacing I do. Cleaning I don't like, but I don't dislike it either.

I'm currently sitting in my room, on my bed mending one of the dresses I bought; I think it was the third day I was here. The skirt must have caught on something yesterday when I was shoveling the walk. Mr. Kutcher has a cold, so I volunteered to shovel. It was actually a lot of fun, and I got to go outside into the fresh air.

I look up from the skirt at the dresser across the room. A very small pile of letters from home is sitting on it. Mr. Kutcher just about died laughing when he saw the German writing. Luckily, he has finally stopped laughing at my accent. _I wonder if he finally realized it annoys me?_ I muse.

There is a ringing coming from downstairs. It's the dinner bell. I get up and set the dress down on my bed with the thought _I'll finish mending it later._

As I walk down the long hallway towards the stairs, guests in the boarding house are also heading down to the dining room. There are actually quite a few; more then there were in the summer, anyways.

I go down the stairs and head for the kitchen. A few more guests are walking to the dining room. I pick up my pace; Mrs. Kutcher will need help serving everyone. I reach the kitchen door, push it open, and enter the warm room.

"There yeh are Ria, I was beginnen' ta wonder." Mrs. Kutcher is bent over the stove.

"You should have called my. I completely forgot." I really did. I think I went into a daze.

"Well, pay it no mind. Git over here and start carryin' this stuff out ta the table." I put on an apron, pick up a plate of potatoes, and carry it out to the table in the dining room.

Many of the guests I know, or have seen before in town. A few I know have just gotten off the train, but in the corner there is a man I've never seen before. He has dark hair, and… brown eyes it looks like, but they're so light they almost seem… red. He nods to me and I realize I've been staring. I can feel myself blushing as I quickly turn away and place the potatoes on the table. Quickly, maybe too quickly, I walk back to the kitchen, and push inside.

Mrs. Kutcher is now holding a large plate of meat, and she walks past me into the dining room. I pick up another plate of food and follow her this time avoiding glancing in the direction of the stranger. I was frightfully rude to stare at him so long. I'm also a little embarrassed to be looking at a young man, when I'm still not entirely over the death of my husband.

I walk in and out of the kitchen a few more times, until the food is finally all set out on the table, and enter the kitchen yet again to eat my meal on the tiny table with Mrs. Kutcher. It's a relief to eat with the Kutchers because they talk so much, so I don't feel that I have to say anything, except small replies to the questions they sometimes fire at me.

The moment I sit at the table, Mrs. Kutcher starts her normal chatter. I try to listen, I really do, but my mind has a tendency to wander…… **Kind of like it's doing now!** _Focus Ria, focus!_ I mentally yell at myself.

"So, what do ya think o' him?"

"Sorry… who?"

"Mr. Nosferat o' course. Didn' ya see him in the dining room? He certainly saw you. Don' think I was him take his eyes off you the whole time you was in the dining room. He comes from, oh where was it, Boston originally, but he works at a ranch now. Actually it's 'bout a days ride here. So back to my question, what do ya think o' him?" I ponder my reply carefully.

"I don't really know him, so I can't quite say vat I think." There, that should be a safe reply.

"Well then, maybe ya'll get to know him better soon. Got quite a strange first name, he has. I hear his family is originally from Transylvania, or what-not. He's quite the gentleman, ya know, had good upbringing. But, I wonder what he's doin' comin' here to a place like this after Boston? Maybe…" I start to tune her out as I digest all she has told me so far. _Was he really staring at me?_

I eat the rest of the meal in silence, listening to Mrs. Kutcher's babbling.

After the meal it's time to clean up the dishes from the dining room. I rise from my seat slowly, dreading to go back into the dining room, where I'm sure that man will be looking at me.

"If ya want ya can start on the dishes an' I'll go get the stuff from the dining room." I spin around and stare at her. _Is she serious?_ She's smiling. "Well, git goin'. There's a bunch."

I smile gratefully and head for the sink. As I wash, Mrs. Kutcher comes in and out, carrying various dishes. She finishes clearing the table and comes to dry the dishes. Her endless babbling starts up again, and once again I listen silently.

I finish the dishes, take my leave, and head for the door leading to the hallway. I open it, and walk head-long into something. I look up and realize with a shock that that something turned out to be someone. I'm staring right into the brownish-red eyes of the man from the dining room!

"My apologies." He has a deep, yet flat voice. I'm still standing, muted, looking up at him. He smirks, turns down the hallway, and walks away.

I'm still standing, eyes wide. He's a lot taller then I thought.

A/N: Guess who just entered the story! PLEASE KEEP READING! I'M BEGGING YOU! Just kiddin'! Do what you like, but please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own Hellsing. Me own voodoo doll of Alucard.

A/N: I have nothing to say but enjoy, and here's chapter three. Oh yeah, and if this chapter seems to be a little different then the other two, it's because I was going through a mood swing and listening to a different type of music then I usually do when I write. OK that's it, now you can enjoy (hopefully).

**Chapter 3**

Tap tap tap. I moan and roll over. _Time to get up._ I sit up and pull myself out of bed. That's probably Mrs. Kutcher at the door, I think I overslept.

I go to open the door, still in my nightgown. I smile at the reaction this would get at home. My parents would just be horrified.

I pull open the door, and sure enough there's Mrs. Kutcher standing breathlessly at the door.

"Time ta get up, there's work ta be done. I'll see you in the kitchen in a few minutes." Then she was gone. I sigh, shut the door, and start to get ready for the day.

I make my way down to the kitchen for breakfast. _I wonder if I'll see him today?_ It's been a couple weeks since I bumped into, literally bumped into, Mr. Nosferat outside the kitchen. Since then I've gotten over the lump in my throat and we've had a couple conversations. It turns out that Mrs. Kutcher's information on him was accurate, and his first name is as strange as his last. What was it? It started with an A… Al or something? Oh, I'm terrible with names. Well, I guess it doesn't matter. I don't intend to call him by his first name anyways. It's rude.

As I turn the corner to the stairs I bump into someone, and as I look up, I realize it's him.

"This is starting to be an official greeting," he says with a smirk. I can feel myself blushing. This must be the fourth time I've walked into him. I'm beginning to think he purposely walks in front of me when he sees a dazed look on my face.

"Sorry, I'll vatch vhere I'm going next time."

"That's what you said last time." Too true. I say it every time. I think the best way to expel myself from this conversation is to say that I have to go help with breakfast. But, wait a second…

"Vhy aren't you at breakfast?" He's going in the wrong direction.

"Mrs. Kutcher sent me to see if you were up yet." Once again I can feel my cheeks burning. I didn't think I was that late.

"Oh, am I that late?"

"No, I just didn't see you and wondered where you were."

"VAT!"

"Never mind," and he turns and promptly goes back down the stairs. I glare after him. Lately, he's taken to teasing me, and I now find it more then a little annoying. _Men!_

I follow him down the stairs, at a reasonable distance, to avoid talking to him again. Earlier, when I said we have conversations, that's what I meant. It usually starts with me bumping into him, then he teases me, then I get mad and start yelling at him. But, since my English vocabulary of insults is limited, I usually end up yelling at him in German, and then he walks away laughing. Today, thankfully, we skipped the last phase.

I see him turn to go into the dining room. I slow my pace. Normally I can take his teasing, but its way to early in the morning for this. Maybe, if I go slowly enough, all the food will be set so I won't have to go into the dining room. No… That's not fair to Mrs. Kutcher. I do work here after all. I quicken my pace and enter the kitchen.

"Jest in time. Here, take this into the dining room." I barely stick my foot in the door and already I've got food being shoved at me. I'm used to it. I take the large plate of pancakes Mrs. Kutcher gave me and walk to the door leading into the dining room.

I avoid looking in the direction of where Mr. Nosferat usually sits. Every time we make eye contact in the dining room an awkward situation usually occurs. Last week I looked at him, he made a face, I started giggling, and as a result I almost broke the dish I was carrying. Luckily I made it into the kitchen before anyone really noticed what had happened, but it was a close call and I don't want to repeat it.

Anyways, I pull myself out of thoughts and put the plate on the table. I then turn and head back to the kitchen. I try not to look around the table at the guests because I've always been taught that it's rude to stare. As of late I've looked even less, for fear of catching his eye. I know who's here anyways. There's Mr. Nosferat, a family from Europe somewhere who got off the train last week with their two daughters, Yumie and Yumiko, a few townsfolk who probably didn't feel like cooking or who can't cook, and a few more people who got off the train only yesterday and are probably hoping to catch a wagon train in the spring.

I enter the kitchen and sit at the small table. Mr. & Mrs. Kutcher are sitting down already and eating. Once again I am slightly appalled by their lack of manners, but know better then to say anything. I sit down with them and take a pancake onto my plate.

They are both talking to each other nonstop. I wonder how one can hear the other because they both appear to be talking at the same time.

I silently eat, listening vaguely to snatches of their conversation. None of it really matters to me, as they are talking about livestock and things like that. I sigh and look out the window in the back of the kitchen. It's a clear, cold winter day.

"Don't ya think so Ria?" I jerk back to reality. Once again I've been caught not listening to a topic that obviously concerns me.

"Sorry, vasn't listening."

Mr. Kutcher laughs yet again. "I asked if yeh'd talked to Nosferat yet teday."

"Ja, this morning in the hallvay." He looks at me with a knowing smile. I quickly lower my head to try to hide the fact that I'm blushing, but I think he knows. So, mercifully he changes the subject.

After we finish eating, I put on an apron and warm up some water for the dishes while Mrs. Kutcher cleans off the table in the dining room.

When the dishes are done, I'm given some free time, and decide to finish writing a letter home.

I head for the door and go out into the hallway. As I walk towards the stairs I feel someone grab my arm, so I turn around.

There he is, but instead of his normal smirk, his fact is somewhat serious. I wonder at this, and it makes me slightly nervous.

"J-ja…?" I ask uncertainly. _What does he want?_

"I just wanted to apologize for this morning." I feel my jaw drop. There have been times when he's teased me worse then this morning, so why is he apologizing now?

"No problem…" This is very unusual behavior for him.

"Also, I wanted to tell you the real reason I wanted to talk to you earlier." I gawp. "I would have said it then, but you were starting to look angry, and I didn't want to risk another fight in the hallway." Here some of his smirk returns.

"They veren't arguments, they vere heated conversations." I just couldn't resist saying this. After all, it kind of bugs him.

"Ha ha. Anyways, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a sleigh ride this weekend?" My jaw drops again. What is he trying to say? Is he… is he trying to court me! Painful memories start to rise up. I'm not ready for this yet. Will I ever be ready to open my heart again? But, I should say something to him.

"I…. I'll think about it." He lets go of my arm, and without looking at him again I scurry off to my room. I collapse onto the bed just as my tears start to flow.

"Oh Hans, VHY!" I scream into the pillow. _Will I ever move on?_ The answer comes quickly, _No. I loved Hans too much to forget him._ On that thought I lapse into tears, and painful memories of the past.

A/N: Did you like it? As I said before, I was going through a major mood swing when I wrote parts of this chapter, so if Ria seems a little angrier then usual when she's fighting with 'You know who' wink wink it's because I was mad at the time. Depending on the response I get, she may calm down a bit in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer (I promise)!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, but if I did we'd do things MY way! Just kiddin'. Hiranos way is better!

A/N: Well… Enjoy chapter 4! It took me a while to update on account of four things, basketball, 4-H, school, and just plain old laziness. I didn't feel like writing. But, anywho, here it is. I'll stop babbling now.

**Chapter 4**

_It's strange how stress-relieving beating the dust out of a rug can be _I think to myself as I vigorously whack a rug with the broom. It's one of the duties of cleaning I try to leave for when I'm angry, or in this case, upset.

I try to forget what happened after breakfast. _He's probably just teasing you._ Yeah, that's it. He's just trying to find new ways to get a rise out of me.

I feel slightly better after this thought, and untack the rug. I have to carry it back upstairs to one of the rooms.

_Augh!_ I hate carrying these stupid, heavy rugs up the stairs, but it has to be done. I pick up the heavy mat and start to make my way towards the stairs. As I walk past the many doors on the first floor, I can't help but wonder what these people do with their days.

I make it to the stairs. _Now for the fun part._ I start up the stairs, struggling to keep my balance. _Mein Gott, I'm such a klutz!_ I stumble backwards into something, and drop the rug. It flops heavily to the stairs and I turn to pick it up, not bothering to see who or what I've fallen into.

"Would you like a hand?" Yep, it's him

"Nein, danke. I'm fine," I say, trying to avoid making eye contact and a conversation.

"Here, let me help." He picks up the rug so effortlessly it seems light. I glower at him.

"I don't need your help."

"No, you don't. But I'm giving it anyways, so where does this rug go?" I sigh.

"Follow me." I scoot up the stairs and walk over quickly down the hall. I want to get this meeting over with as quickly as possible.

"In here." He follows me into the empty room that I'm cleaning today and deposits the rug on the floor, but doesn't leave. I stare determinedly at the floor, refusing to make eye contact.

"Thank you. You can go now." I say it plainly and boldly, but still he doesn't leave. This angers me. I jerk my head up and glare right into his eyes. "VAT!" I'm sick of his games.

To my surprise he doesn't have on his usual smirk, but a strange look that I've seen before, but can't quite place.

"Who was he?" he asks.

"Who's who?" What is he going on about now?

"The one who hurt you?" My heart stops. How does he know about Hans? I don't think I told anyone… So how does he know?

"I… don't…"

"I can see it in your face. Is that why what I said this morning upset you so much?" His eyes are delving into me. If I don't stop this conversation soon, I might end up telling him everything.

"Mr. Nosfer—"

"Alucard, call me Alucard." There! That's his strange name.

"I don't really vant to talk about it."

"Why?" There are a million valid reasons why, but I guess I'll choose the most obvious.

"It's too soon." Why did I say that! I should've said… any thing but that! I've just proved him right.

"Is that why you came here? What are you running from?" That's it! This is where I snap!

"Vat am I running avay from! How the hell are you at liberty to ask these questions! Vat business is it of yours!" I'm seething at this point, pouring out all my frustrations since I left Germany on him.

"Vhy did I come here! For a change that's vhy! I vas sick and tired of pity from everyone so I left! I'm not running avay from anyone or anything, I just vant a change!" I can feel my eyes tearing up. _Oh God, please don't let me cry in front of him._

"You say you vant to know who hurt me! Vat do you care! You'd probably do the same thing if I let you! Except you vould be at fault, you… you…" I can feel tears streaming down my face, but am so worked up now that I don't seem to care.

"It vasn't his fault! It vas mine, and now I'm getting vat I deserve!" After screaming the last part at him, a dry sob escapes my throat. I put my head in my hand and cry. I don't care that Alucard is watching, I've been dieing to say that ever since Hans's funeral. I'd said it then, and had only gotten a swift, hard slap across the face from my mother telling me to get a grip.

I feel two warm, strong arms wrap around me. "Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Ria. Things happen, no-one's at fault. They just happen."

I sob onto his chest. I've heard words like this many times, but they don't help.

After a while I start to regain control, and pull myself out of his hug.

"Please, tell me what happened." He places a gentle pressure on my shoulders and I sit down on the bed. He takes a seat beside me.

I draw a few shaky breaths. Does he really care? Does he really want to know? One look into his eyes answers all questions. They are calm and enquiring, with no smirk in sight.

"His… his name vas Hans. Hans Gunsche. Ve met at church back in Germany. Ven I turned 17 he… he asked me to marry him, und I said yes." Here I stop to look at his face. It stays blank, so I continue. "Ve vere married for about 2 years, ven I fell ill… I… I almost died and vas quarantined, but Hans refused to leave my side. It's because of him I got better… Ven I vas avake und… und talked vith him, he said he'd like to go out vest… as soon as I got better. So… I tried hard to get my health back to make him happy… but he got sick to… und… und… he didn't get better. He…" I feel another sob welling up in my throat, but it feels good to finally get this all off my chest.

"If… if it veren't for me… Hans vould…" The sob makes it up, and I start to cry again. I feel Alucards' arm slip around my shoulder and pull me into a tight hug.

"I wasn't your fault. You have to move on." He pulls me tighter to his chest. "You have to move on; Hans wouldn't want you to blame yourself for something you can't control. He stayed by you because he obviously loved you, and now I know how he felt."

I look up at him. Did he just say what I think he said? Part of me is shocked, but the other part hopes he meant it.

He cups his hand under my chin, and pulls me into a kiss. I lean in, not wanting the moment to end. Somewhere, between the teasing and the bumping, I've fallen in love with this man, and now I know that he feels the same way.

Alucard breaks the kiss, and I lean happily on his chest. I really do love him.

A/N: So… how was it? I don't know what to say. I had a whole speech thinger planned out, and now I can't remember it, so… Until next time! (oh yeah, this chapter is shorter cause I switched notebooks and this one is smaller, but now I pretty much got things worked out!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing… oh but if I did… sigh

A/N: Hello again! Been a while, eh? Well… I had a whole speech worked out for this, but I left it too long, and now I forget… Oh yeah, for the second half of this chapter, I have German, but the English translations will be in the OK? Now, I just used a translator, so if the grammar in the German is REALLY off, I apologize, because I don't speak German, but really wanted to make the letter (you'll get it later) seem authentic and stuff. So… enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 5**

"May I help?" asks a small voice from behind me. I turn around to see tiny Yumiko staring at me through thick glasses.

"Ja, of course." She timidly walks up, takes a corner of the sheet and tucks it in between the straw ticks. Over the few weeks her family has been here, she's been a big help. Now her sister, Yumie, on the other hand, is a bit of a pain. I mean, she's sweet enough in her own way, but she should have been a boy, as everyone is always quick to point out.

I look at the little girl helping me to make the bed and wonder how two people who look so much alike can be so different.

"Miss Ria, where did you used to live?" This question surprises me, normally she never says anything.

I open my mouth to answer when the door bangs open and Yumie barges in.

"Hey Miko, look what I found!" She shoves her hand into her pocket. I almost fear to know what she'll pull out this time.

She pulls her hand out and holds it open. I suppress sigh of relief, it's only a grasshopper. Bugs I can deal with, but I draw the line at snakes, which is what she had yesterday. But, for Yumiko bugs are still pretty scary.

"Eek! Yumie put that away!" she shrieks. She jumps behind me and quivers.

"Yumie, please take that back outside." It's best to stay calm and cool when dealing with a girl like Yumie.

"I just thought it was neat… Oh OK, I'll put it back." She turns and leaves, passing Alucard at the door. He walks into the room that is undergoing cleaning for the next guest staying in it.

"Yumiko, your mother's looking for you downstairs." he says. She nods and scurries after her sister.

_Oh great, now that we're alone what's he going to do?_ I ignore him and pick up a cloth out of the bucket on the floor. Time to wash the walls.

Actually, we're not officially going together, because after that afternoon he's failed to follow up on anything, and that was two weeks ago. I would be very upset if I didn't know he's just toying with me.

I ignore him for a few more minutes, yet he doesn't leave. I turn to him. "Can I help you vith something?" There's the smirk.

"I don't know, can you?" Again with the games.

"That depends vat you vant help vith." His smirk deepens and he pulls me into his arms.

"This," and he pushes his lips to mine. I wrap my arms around him and start to lean into his kiss, when I hear a distinct "Ahem" from the door. We break the kiss and look to the door where Mrs. Kutcher is now standing. I can feel my face heating up, and I know I'm blushing.

"Yes?" says Alucard in a calm, questioning voice. I groan and push him off of me. How can he be so calm in such an embarrassing situation?

"Mr. Nosferat, I can't have ya distractin' Ria from her work. This room has ta be done for this evenin' for when the train gits in, and if ya keep followin' her around an' kissin' her whenever ya feel like it, she'll never git any work done."

My face gets, if possible, redder. No matter how bad it had been having her walk in on us, that little speech had made it 1000 times worse. It proved that she'd seen us together before, but just hadn't said anything. _Oh, this is just too embarrassing._

"My deepest apologies Mrs. Kutcher, and rest assured that I'll try to be as little of a distraction as possible. I actually had a purpose in mind when I came here, and if you'll allow me to complete it, I'll leave as soon as possible"

"Well then git to it."

"I will when you leave." She scowls at him. Normally, Mrs. Kutcher is one of the most patient, nicest people in the world. But when there's work to be done that's not getting done for no good reason, she can get quite grouchy. Needless to say, she was like that now.

"Alright, but hurry. There's a lot to do today and no time to do it." Then she's gone. But more likely then not she'll be back soon to see if I'm working.

"Well, now that she's gone…" Alucard makes to pull me into his arms again, but I hold up my hand.

"You said you vanted to ask me something, so vat is it?" I really do have a lot of work to do, and the sooner I get back to it, the sooner I'll finish. Besides, I received a letter from home this morning after breakfast, but haven't had time to read it yet.

"What's the rush? She won't be back for five minutes at least." He tries to hug me again, but I duck under his arm.

"I have things to do today. So vat do you vant?" Wow… I'm being really mean today. _Oh well, _I muse to myself as I continue to wash the wall, _I didn't have a very good sleep last night._

"I want to take you somewhere." OK, now he has my attention. I turn to look at him.

"Vhere?"

"There's a get-together happening at the school-house and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" Of course I want to go, but now it's my turn to tease him.

"Vell… I don't know… I don't know if I have a suitable dress… and you haven't even given me any details." Alucard smirks. He knows what I'm up to.

"Say you'll come and I'll give you all the details you need." he says, finally succeeding in pulling me into a hug.

"Vell, how can I argue vith such an offer? Alright, I'll come."

"Good," and he pulls me into another kiss.

"Well ya asked what ya wanted, now scoot!" I jump. There's Mrs. Kutcher standing in the door, tapping her foot and waving Alucard out of the room.

"Alright then," he says as he lets go of me, "I'll pick you up at 7:00 on Christmas Eve." Then he walks out the door, past Mrs. Kutcher, and disappears down the hallway.

He must be talking about the Christmas dance.

"Ria, ya have ta start worryin' bout yer chores more'n yer social life." I look at Mrs. Kutcher. She doesn't look angry, but amused. "He is the charmer though, ain't he? You two'll make a fine couple. Kain't wait ta see what yer kids'll look like." My mouth drops open.

"M-Mrs. Kutcher! It's to soon to be… I mean…"

"I'm jest foolin'. But I really would like to see 'em."

My face is burning. How can people just say something like that and not even feel the slightest bit embarrassed? I come to the conclusion I've come to many times before, _people here have no shame._

"Anyways, when ya git this room cleaned out, come down to the kitchen and we'll start on lunch. Oh, and if Mr. Nosferat comes around agin, give'm a smack for me, would ya?" She walks away smiling.

"Oh I will," I say to no-one in particular. _Now to clean the room._

It's after dinner now and I finally have a spare minute. The kitchen, where I know sit, is empty because Mrs. Kutcher is upstairs somewhere doing… mending I think, and Mr. Kutcher is outside.

I slump into a chair and roll my sleeves down. I've just finished the dishes and sweeping the floor, so now I think I'll read the letter that's been weighing down my pocket all day. _I should probably go to my room._ I pull myself up and make my way to the door.

Upon entering the hallway, I can now see that it's starting to get dark out. I sigh. Another day come and gone.

I walk quietly down the hallway towards the stairs. It's so quiet, but it's a peaceful, wholesome quiet. I drink it all in.

I start to climb the stairs. A yawn escapes my mouth. It's not even overly late, yet I'm so tired. _Oh well, I worked hard today, so I deserve a break._

I push open the door to my now dark room. The window opens to the East, so all the sunlight is now gone. I shut the door, and walk over to the dresser to light a candle. Another yawn.

"I think I'll turn in early tonight, right after I read this letter." I say to myself.

Sinking onto the bed I pull out the letter. Looking at the writing on the envelope, I can see it's my mother's handwriting. Tears fill my eyes as I think about my leaving Germany.

She's ran along the train platform crying and saying "Meine Tochter! Meines Babymädchens, das mich! läßt!" My daughter! My baby girl's leaving me! 

I silently cried all the way to the sea port. It hurt so much to leave my family and friends.

I blink back the tears threatening to overwhelm me and open the letter. When unfolded, I can see the flowing script of my mothers' handwriting.

The tears spill over. I miss home so much. I miss the mountains in Germany, the language… just everything. It's always a very emotional time for me when I read letters from home, which is why I always do it alone.

I sigh, wipe my eyes, and start to read

"Mein liebstes Ria,

Wie geht es Ihnen? Ich freute mich, Ihren letzten Brief zu erhalten und Sie zu hören seien Sie gut. Gehen Sachen Stille gut? Erinnern Sie sich, wenn überhaupt Sie Herz verlieren, gerechte Verriegelung das folgende Schiff nach Deutschland, und Sie werden zurück mit den geöffneten Armen begrüßt.

Wie sind das Kutchers? Ist Herr. Kutcher Brunnen wieder? Aber selbstverständlich muß er sein, für Ihren Brief bereits waren die Wochen alt, als ich ihn empfing. Ihr Bruder, Paul, war besonders glücklich, von Ihnen zu hören.

Er wird in Greta engagiert. Sie erinnern sich an sie, nicht Sie? Sie vermißt Sie auch, wie Sie zwei also nah waren. Sie spricht noch von, wie Sie zwei pflegten, den Jungen herum zu folgen, und tat nie alles, das normale kleine Mädchen. Amperestunde, die Gedächtnisse. Für eine Weile dort, Ich wurde von, wie Sie sich heraus drehen würden gesorgt, aber Sie waren, und seien Sie vermutlich noch, eine vollkommene Dame. Ich bin auf Sie so stolz.

Es kann Ihnen gefallen, das gestern zu wissen, Hans Geburtstag, wir gingen Blumen auf sein Grab legen. Ich entschuldige, mich wenn irgendein von diesem Sie umkippt, aber er würde sich freuen, zu wissen, daß Sie an mit Ihrem Leben tragen. Erinnern Sie sich, die, die wir lieben, lassen uns nie wirklich, und sie tragen an in unseren Herzen. Er ist mit Ihnen, Ria und kann Sie Stärke in dem finden.

Um hier nicht viel hat geändert, und Sachen tragen an, wie sie immer haben, aber es ist nicht durchaus derselbe ohne mein kleines Ria. OH-, wie ich Sie vermisse! Es schmerzt mich fast physikalisch, um an mein armes kleines Mädchen bis jetzt weg zu denken.

Obwohl ich Sie um um viele Male gebeten habe, mußten Sie wirklich gehen? Müssen Sie wirklich bleiben? Warum nicht Sie kommen nach Hause und beginnen rüber? Ich bin für das Wiederholen traurig, aber ich vermisse Sie so. Obgleich ich annehme, muß ich es tragen und lasse Sie die starke junge Frau werden, die Sie bedeutet wurden, um zu sein.

Bitte schreiben Sie zurück bald.

Ihr Wirklich,

Isolde van Winkle

Ihre liebevolle Mutter"

My dearest Ria,

How are you? I was pleased to receive your last letter and to hear you're well. Are things still going well? Remember, if ever you lose heart, just catch the next ship to Germany, and you'll be welcomed back with open arms.

How are the Kutchers? Is Mr. Kutcher well again? But of course he must be, for your letter was already weeks old when I received it. Your brother, Paul, was particularly happy to hear from you.

He is engaged to Greta. You remember her, don't you? She misses you too, as you two were so close. She still talks of how you two used to follow the boys around, and never did anything normal little girls did. Ah, the memories. For a while there, I was worried of how you would turn out, but you were, and probably still are, a perfect lady. I'm so proud of you.

It may please you to know that yesterday, Hans birthday, we went and laid flowers on his grave. I apologize if any of this upsets you, but he would be pleased to know that you are carrying on with your life. Remember, the ones we love never truly leave us, and they carry on in our hearts. He's with you, Ria and may you find strength in that.

Around here not much has changed, and things carry on as they always have, but it's not quite the same without my little Ria. Oh how I miss you! It almost physically pains me to think of my poor little girl so far away.

Though I have asked you many times, did you really have to go? Do you really have to stay? Why don't you come home and start over? I am sorry for repeating myself, but I miss you so. Although I suppose I must bear it and let you become the strong young woman you were meant to be.

Please do write back soon.

Yours Truly,

Isolde van Winkle

Your affectionate mother 

I exhale, refold the letter, and replace it in the envelope. It was a nice letter, though a bit short. There was no mention of my father. He hasn't spoken to me since I said I was leaving, and hasn't written either.

Trying to push those sad thoughts from my mind, I undo my dress, pull it over my head, and pull on my noght gown.

_I wonder what they'll say when I tell them about Alucard?_ is my last thought before slipping into the comforting darkness of sleep.

A/N: So… what do you think? I tried to make it longer by putting two parts in it. The next chapter is going to be the same way because I already started writing it, but if you liked it better the way before, just say so and I'll try to switch back… maybe. Anywho, the reason why I've been gone so long is a classical case of writers block, but it's gone now and I'm (hopefully) back on track! TOOTLES!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So… what do you think? I tried to make it longer by putting two parts in it. The next chapter is going to be the same way because I already started writing it, but if you liked it better the way before, just say so and I'll try to switch back… maybe. Anywho, the reason why I've been gone so long is a classical case of writers block, but it's gone now and I'm (hopefully) back on track! TOOTLES!

Disclaimer: For the sixth time I DON'T OWN HELLSING! (Do you really have to do this for every chapter?)

A/N: Okeedokes so I'm back! Not as long a wait as the last time eh? I'm seriously sorry about that, but ya know… life happens, and I had a chronic case of writers block. Anywho… for the first half of this chapter I had a cold/flu, so it made me feel slightly better to make Ria feel slightly worse… I'm so sadistic… just kiddin'! No I'm not! But I seriously did have a killer cold, and so does she, which is why the spelling is so terrible, cause she's all stuffed up. But now I'm rambling, so here's chapter—WAIT I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING ELSE I WAS GONNA WRITE! Heinkel and Anderson come in in this chapter and there's some things I gotta clear up! As you will soon find out, they're married, and since that's forbidden in the Catholic church, I kinda had to… change their religion. flinches in terror PLEASE don't be mad at me and send me hate mail or flames or stuff like that! I'm Catholic so I normally wouldn't be doing this, but I REALLY like this pairing, so I wanted to make it work! But… maybe I'm over-reacting… Anyways, read and say what you think…

**Chapter 6**

_I hate colds_ I think bitterly as I blow my nose yet again. I fell ill about 3 days before Christmas, which was last week. I still would have gone to the dance with Alucard and tried to have good time, but I fell asleep at 5:30 in the afternoon and woke up the next morning feeling slightly better. Then I remembered about the dance, and suddenly felt nauseas with guilt.

Upon apologizing, I earned the nickname "Rip van Winkle", and Alucard's been calling me it ever since.

A few days ago I was just about over my cold, when I got hit by the second wave. That would be why I'm now sitting on my bed in my nightgown (it's around 2:00 in the afternoon) repeatedly blowing my nose. Lucky Alucard hasn't even got it yet, probably because he left to go back to the ranch where he works a few days ago. So, he probably still thinks I've just about recovered from this darned cold.

There's a knock at my door, so I try to drag myself off the bed, while blowing my nose. It's just about worn down to a raw, red nub I've been blowing it so often. I pull the door open, not caring who it is, or how awful and messy I must look right now.

"What's wrong with you?" Alucard's back.

"Vad do you tink?" I sniffle out. I feel worse then bad right now and really want to go back to bed.

"I thought you were almost over the cold." Thank you dear for restating the obvious.

"Vell, I obviously recod it. So vad do you vand?" I just want to go back to bed. Is that too much to ask?

I'm barely aware of what he's doing. What is he doing? He's rummaging through his pocket… pulling something out… AND OH MY GOODNESS IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!

"Rip… Ria, I realize that this might not be the best time for this, but I just can't wait anymore." He pulls a velvet case out of his pocket. I know what's coming next, but my brain's moving too slow to comprehend any of this. _Good grief I need sleep._

He drops down to one knee in front of me and opens the case, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. I knew it.

"Ria, will you marry me?" I'm excited and happy, I truly am, but I'm also sick and kind of cranky.

"If I say yes, vill you leb me go back to bed?" He smiles and gets up.

"If you say yes I'll personally carry you back to bed." Despite how miserable I feel, I can't help but smile.

"Ja, ob course I'll marry you." He smiles even wider and slips the ring on my finger.

"Well then, let's get you back to bed." He picks me up as easily as if I were a feather, carries me back to my bed, and lays me down on it. I'm already just about asleep at this point, so I don't even realize he's covered me up too. I just about drift off when I feel him shaking me awake. I grudgingly open my eyes.

"Rip, I know you're tired and not feeling well, but I have to tell you something." I respond by nodding my head, and he continues, "In two days, I'm going to be leaving, but don't worry, it'll only take a month or so. You see, I'm going to find some land where we can start a ranch out west. In the spring, we'll take a wagon train out to it, alright?" My tired, sick brain can't grasp all this right now, so I just nod again. "Alright, I'll see you later then," he says, and leans over and kisses me on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I lub you doo." Sure, it doesn't sound romantic, or even clear, but it's the best I can do right now. He walks to the door, gently closes it, and he's gone.

As I fall asleep, I can't help but smile and think about how lucky I truly am.

"Are you excited about going vest?"

"Ja, I can hardly vait," I reply. I've been wearing my ring for over a month now, and Alucard's still gone. I wish he would hurry, I miss him so. He went with a few other men, whose names I can't remember.

The baby I'm holding squawks as if to say, "Hey I'm still here, look at me!" I laugh and cuddle him closer to my chest. _I wish I could have my own baby._

"He's so sveet." I smile and look at his mother. "He's going to be a handsome vone." She laughs.

"Oh I hope so. I'm just glad he ist healthy." I'm so glad she came here. Her name is Heinkel Anderson. Her husband is a preacher, and their baby boy's name is Jonathan, or affectionately, Jonny. She's Austrian, so I can finally have a sensible conversation with someone in German, though we're currently talking in English. Her husband is one of the men who went with Alucard, so in the spring we'll be in the wagon train together.

Jonny squawks again, so I hand him back to his mother, who immediately cuddles him and shushes him with soft words.

I suppress a sigh, and debate whether or not to get up and get back to work sweeping the hallway, or to continue sitting here on the window seat talking. Unfortunately Mrs. Kutcher comes up the stairs before I can decide.

"Good afternoon girls." She still calls us girls, probably because we're both only around 19. "So Ria, ya done sweepin' yet?" I open my mouth to reply and say that I was just taking a break, but Heinkel beats me to it.

"I asked her if she vanted to hold Jonny, so it's my fault that she stopped vorking. I'm sorry." I look at Mrs. Kutcher. She doesn't look mad; actually she looks kind of strange, looking at the baby. "Vould you like to hold him?"

I'm glad Heinkel asked, Mrs. Kutcher looked almost… sad for a moment there. _I vonder vat she vas thinking about?_

"Well, if yer offering'." She takes the tiny boy out of his mother's arms and holds him. I don't think I've ever seen Mrs. Kutcher so happy as she looks right now, cradling the baby in her arms. I wonder if she used to have a son?

"If you vant to… take him for a vhile you can. I have some shopping to do this afternoon so… umm… but only if you vant to…" Heinkel makes the offer. Wow… she's so generous, but there's no telling what Mrs. Kutcher will say.

"Well, why not? Goodness knows how hard it is to shop proper-like when ye're fussin' with a babe."

"Vell then, if you'll both excuse me, it looks like I have some shopping to do." Heinkel gets up, leans over and kisses her baby goodbye, and disappears down the stairs.

I stand up, pick up the broom, and continue with what I was doing before. Mrs. Kutcher goes back to the kitchen, still cuddling Jonny.

Since this is such a busy boardinghouse, it's not long until I'm interrupted again. There are shouts coming from downstairs, and it sounds like the twins, Yumie and Yumiko.

"Why don't you ever do nothing fun!" comes Yumie's accusing shout. _Oh great, they're fighting again._

"Just because you don't think something's fun, doesn't make it so!" shrieks Yumiko.

A door to my left opens, and a small, almost frail looking woman emerges. But her big voice makes up by far for her small body. She has her long, dark hair pulled back into a loose bun, and pretty, yet sensible looking dress. Though she was pretty and very ladylike, she had a temper to be reckoned with, and right now she didn't look overly pleased with her daughters. Yes, this is the girl's mother, and if I were them, right now I would be bolting in the opposite direction, not heading up the stairs, towards their fuming mother. But then, I guess they haven't seen her yet. Oh well, in a moment we'll all hear her.

"Well I'm older, so that means I have more say then you!" Yumie screeches. She inherited her mother's voice.

"It does not and you know it!" Yumiko screams back. She inherited her mother's temper. _I wonder how their father fairs when they all get into a big fight?_

"GIRLS!' Oh, there's Mrs. Takagi's entrance into the brawl. It'll all be over soon now. They seem to take no notice of me, which isn't a bad thing. A few weeks ago when they caught me in the middle, I wondered if I shouldn't have feared for my life. Not wanting to get involved I ducked out, saying that Mrs. Kutcher needed me.

"Uh-oh." comes the twin chorus from the stairs. They're in for it now, and boy do they know it.

"What do you girls think you're doing, fighting like that! Not only is it appalling, but you're disturbing others!" I continue to sweep in silence hoping, praying that I won't be pulled into this.

"But mum, Yumiko's –"

"I don't want to hear excuses Yumie, fighting is unacceptable. I thought you two knew better then this!"

"But mother, Yumie's being –"

"Yumiko, I don't care what Yumie was doing! Couldn't the two of you have settled it QUIETLY?" She says 'quietly' so loud I have to stifle a giggle at the irony.

"But…" They're talking at the same time now, so it sounds like they say mumther, and then go into jabbering about who did what and who deserves to be punished for what.

Mrs. Takagi silences them with a look. _Oh how I'd hate to be them right now._

"You girls are being ridiculous! Get into your room right NOW, and stay there until I say so! And if I hear anymore fighting is there ever going to be trouble!" The girls scurry away from the wrath of their mother. Her english accent really comes out when she's mad. Her husband's of Japanese descent, but they all come from… London I think.

She sighs, and sinks down onto the window seat. I continue to sweep.

"I apologize that you had to see that Ria." I appreciate the sentiment, but it's not the seeing that's left my ears ringing.

"It's no problem."

"No, it is. I lost my temper again and you had to see it. I'm sorry." I stop sweeping, look at her and smile.

"Don't vorry about it. Those two are quite a handful and need a tight rein sometimes." A tight rein! Oh my goodness I'm adapting hick terms! I have to work on getting my proper grammar back! Oh well…

Mrs. Takagi smiles at me. She really is beautiful, and both the twins look like her.

"Well, I had best go make sure that those two aren't silently biting each other's heads off. Toodleoo." And she gets up and follows the girls to their room.

I finish sweeping, and head downstairs to put the broom back where it belongs, and to see if Mrs. Kutcher needs any help.

I'm halfway down the stairs when I run into something… or is it someone? I look up and drop the broom in shock. Could it really be?

"I'm back."

A/N: So how was it? Good? Bad? In between? Pleases tell me, please? Anywho, I keep forgetting to say that if you review, I will always reply and say thanx! If you take the time to say how much you like, or hate (haven't gotten any of these yet) my story, the least I can do is thank you for your time. So if you're reviewing, please log in, or at least leave an email address so that I can tell you how much I appreciate your review, but I'll thank everybody here who hasn't, or wasn't planning to… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY!


End file.
